Cameras are incorporated into a wide range of devices, such as phones, tablets, laptop computers, and video displays. To meet targeted costs for such devices, it is beneficial to manufacture the camera at a very low cost. The manufacturing cost of a typical camera module includes the cost of the materials/components from which the camera is fabricated (e.g., image sensor, lens material, packaging material) and the cost of assembling the camera into a package suitable for integration within its intended device.
In many cases, the cost of assembly is significant and may exceed the cost of materials. For example, image sensors and lenses may be inexpensively produced, while the cost to perform assembly operations such as alignment of the lens and imaging sensor and bonding the lens and sensor together are significantly greater.
Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for improved systems and methods that reduce the cost of assembling electronic devices.